


Please, believe me

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, What should happen in 2x12 in my opinion, body swapping, spoilers for 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After swapping bodies, Magnus needs to make Alec believe that he isn't really Valentine. Alec needs a bit of a push, but after hearing him out, he's prepared to believe him.





	Please, believe me

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the new episode earlier today and I'm so excited that the Shadowhunters are finally back :)  
> After watching the episode, this idea came to my mind :)  
> Enjoy~

Jace warned Alec about what Valentine was saying; he warned him not to buy his lies. The young Shadowhunter was beyond confused when his _parabatai_ told him that Valentine refused to speak anyone but him, no matter how much the Inquisitor tortured him. The only thing that the man told them was that he was really Magnus Bane and that he wished to speak with Alec; that was it. Alec was furious that the maddened Shadowhunter was now claiming to be his boyfriend. It angered him because Magnus wasn’t feeling well after what happened with the demon; he was so tired and completely lost. And the fact that Valentine _dared_ to claim that he was Magnus pissed him off so much. Alec promised himself that he would make Valentine talk in his own way; and if his punches weren’t going to make him talk, then at least he’d be able to let his frustrations out. Alec didn’t like causing pain to others, but Valentine deserved it in every way possible.

When he was taken to Valentine’s cell, Alec felt how his body tensed up. The man was sitting down, his arms cuffed and legs cuffed to the chair. Alec couldn’t see Valentine’s face, because his head was bowed down, but he could see that the other was in pain and he almost smiled. Valentine was digging his fingers into the chair, his knuckles going white to the bone and he let out a small moan of discomfort when he tried to move and get out of the chair. Alec slowly stepped inside and then nodded when the Inquisitor instructed him again not to fall under the man’s control; everybody knew that Valentine was able to be quite persuasive. Because Valentine wished to speak with him in private, the woman then left, but there were still cameras there watching Valentine’s every move, so Alec didn’t feel too uncomfortable about being alone with the man. Besides, that way no one would stop him if he would happen to lose control over himself and do something to Valentine.

The man flinched when he heard someone stepping inside and he closed his eyes tightly again, wishing that he could hide himself again. He didn’t want to know who it was; probably that horrible woman again. No matter how much he begged and tried to tell them that he wasn’t really Valentine, no one believed him. In fact, they seemed to be even more motivated about torturing him and after the whole day of being tortured and being yelled at, Magnus had come to his crumbling point. He had completely shut down and could only beg that Alec was going to come to his rescue; if Alec wasn’t going to believe him, then that was it for him. He knew what kind of end was waiting Valentine; execution. Just the thought of being in Valentine’s body made the warlock sick down to his stomach and he slowly looked up, trying to mentally prepare himself for another session of torture. Expecting the Inquisitor, Magnus let out a gasp of surprise when he saw Alec standing there.

“Alexander,” whispered the man and Alec immediately felt sick down to his stomach when he heard Valentine saying his full name. His anger only worsened and he had to remind himself not to lose his cool too soon; Valentine still needed to tell them where he hid the Mortal Cup. The Shadowhunter rubbed his palms together and he just took in a deep breath.

“Cut the crap, Valentine. I’m not buying your shit. If you want things to end well for you, cooperate with me,” warned him Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest and impatiently tapped his foot against the floor and looked at Valentine, who looked completely lost. Seeing Valentine make that kind of expression felt odd, unnatural. It was an expression that Magnus would make, however, and that angered Alec even more. To think that Valentine had the decency to go to such lengths to try make other people believe that he was really Magnus made him sick. “How dare you?” snapped the Shadowhunter and Valentine quickly looked down.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus and had to look down, he couldn’t bare the look on Alec’s face. His eyes were full of hatred and he couldn’t really blame him. “You have to believe me, I’m not Valentine Morgenstern. It’s me, _Magnus_ , please for the love of God, you have to believe me,” pleaded Magnus and let out a yelp of pain when the metal of the cuffs rammed into his skin again when he moved his arms.

“You must really have a death wish,” said Alec and he was long away from being calm anymore. He walked right up to Valentine and grabbed the collar of his shirt, ramming him back against the chair. Magnus’ eyes went wide when Alec suddenly grabbed him and even though he tried to struggle and get away from him, it was completely useless. “Tell me where you hid the Mortal Cup,” said Alec calmly again, but the grip around the other’s shirt tightened and Magnus felt his throat going dry.

Alexander didn’t believe him. Magnus’ heart sunk to the pit of his stomach and he chewed on his lower lip, trying to come up with something to make Alec believe him. He was frantic, unable to keep a straight train of thoughts with Alec looking at him like that. “Please, try to think, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and his breath was now shivering like crazy. “The man that’s supposed to be me is Valentine. Our bodies have been swapped. The Greater Demon-”

“Shut the fuck up, Valentine,” spat Alec, who had it enough. “I can’t actually believe that you’re so foolish to think I’d actually believe you. And just for the record, _Magnus_ is now in his apartment, resting after what happened with the demon yesterday. It’s because of you that-”

“Please. If you don’t believe me, they’ll kill me,” whispered Magnus and shook his head.

“Good, you deserve it,” said Alec and gritted his teeth. “You’ve killed so many, so the Clave will be doing all of us a favour by getting rid of you,” snapped Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened.

Valentine looked genuinely upset with Alec’s comment and the Shadowhunter blinked a few times, trying not to give it. For only a split second, he could swear that he could see Magnus somewhere deep inside, but then he remembered what Jace told him; don’t buy his lies. Even though Magnus knew that Alec’s words weren’t directed to him, they still hurt like hell. Defeated, he stopped struggling and he bowed his head down.

“Don’t say that,” whispered Magnus. “Just the other day… you told me that you loved me,” he then stammered and felt tears gathering in his eyes.

Alec stiffened when he heard the other one say that and the grip around Valentine’s shirt tightened once more, his heart now hammering against his ribcage. How did he know that? It was only them when he told Magnus how he felt about him. Shocked, he slowly pulled back a bit and looked at the man, who was now looking down and Alec became angry again. It had to be some kind of a trick, there’s no way that that was really Magnus.

“Stop it!” yelled Alec. “How are you doing this?”

Seeing that he hit the nail on the head, Magnus felt a bit more hopeful and he slowly straightened himself up. His entire body was shivering with adrenaline, knowing that that was probably his last chance to make Alec believe him. Magnus knew that he needed to be careful; just a wrong word was probably enough to ruin his last chance.

“I told you that I loved you as well,” whispered Magnus and Alec’s face darkened with anger.

“That’s impossible,” whispered Alec and shook his head. “There’s no way in hell that you’re really Magnus, I-”

“Our first date,” then said Magnus and Alec stiffened again. “It took us a while to finally go on our first date, we kept getting distracted,” he said. “But when it finally happened, you told me that you were never in a relationship before. It freaked me out, because I’ve been with so many before. I shocked you when I told you the exact number. We walked back home from the date, you were silent for the entire way back. I worried, I thought that you were turned off by the idea of me having so many past relationships. But in the end, you told me that it doesn’t matter how many people I’ve been with before. You said you’re willing to give us a try,” he went on by saying, speaking fast and Alec’s eyes widened.

Alec’s grip around the man’s shirt loosened up and he let the other one go, his mind racing. Alec kept looking at Valentine’s face and tried to tell himself that it wasn’t Magnus; it couldn’t be. But then again, how did he know so many details? There was no way that Valentine could know so many details about their relationship. Alec looked down and then up again, confused and he tried hard not to believe the other. But at the same time, Magnus was acting kind of off. He didn’t want him to come over, that was one of the red flags. Alec thought that Magnus was too tired to spend time with him, but usually the warlock would never be too tired to spend time with him. And another thing; Magnus wasn’t responding to his texts or calls for the entire day.

“I-”

“Y-you still don’t believe me?” asked Magnus and pressed his lips together. “The charm!” he then exclaimed and Alec froze in place again. “We went to Tokyo, remember? You bought me a charm there that is supposed to bring me good luck. You-you were so excited to give it to me, but then the moment was ruined by Jace and-”

“By the Angel,” whispered Alec and pressed a hand against his own mouth. His breathing was fast and uneven. Hearing that was enough to let Alec know that the other one was telling the truth; there was no one else that knew about the charm that he had gotten Magnus in Tokyo. “Magnus,” breathed Alec out and slowly touched Valentine’s hand. “It really is you,” he then said and Magnus slowly looked back up. “How-”

“Oh thank God,” whispered Magnus, feeling weight lifting off of his chest when he saw that Alec finally believed him and he then threw his head back, closing his eyes and tears of relief and happiness wet his face. “You believe me.”

“Yeah, I do,” whispered Alec and frowned; seeing Valentine crying was _an experience._ But since he knew now that it was really Magnus, he placed a hand against the man’s aged cheek and even though he felt quite uncomfortable, he forced a weak smile. “Sorry it took me a while. I thought that it was just one of Valentine’s ideas to mess with us.”

“The only thing important is that you believe me now,” whispered Magnus and moaned out in pain when he moved.

Alec’s eyes widened when he realised that Magnus must’ve been experiencing excruciating pain and he cursed. He quickly got up onto his legs and walked out of the cell, going to Madame Inquisitor, who was watching everything on the monitor and the woman didn’t seem phased. “Uncuff him, that isn’t Valentine,” ordered Alec.

“Lightwood, don’t tell me you believed everything that he had just told you.”

“With all due respect Madame Inquisitor, I know my boyfriend,” said Alec and rolled his eyes when the woman flinched when he said the word _boyfriend._ “There’s no way that Valentine would know all of the details that he had just told me. Believe me, I was sceptical as well, but that man in there isn’t Valentine, I’m telling you.”

“How dare you-”

“Uncuff him,” demanded Alec again, who was growing out of patience. “Valentine’s out there, with Magnus’ magic. Imagine the damage that he can do,” said Alec and the Inquisitor stiffened, because she knew that Alec had a point.

“Fine,” said the woman. “We’ll bring the warlock in for questioning.”

“Good,” said Alec. “Will you uncuff him now, please?” he then asked impatiently and pointed to Valentine’s cell.

The Inquisitor instructed others to finally let go Magnus free of the chains, but before Alec could return to Magnus, the woman stopped him by saying, “If it turns out that you’re wrong, the consequences are going to be terrible for you and your entire family.”

Alec felt his throat going dry, but he just nodded. “I’m willing to accept those consequences,” he muttered and then quickly returned back to Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Comments & opinions are well appreciated


End file.
